


Tales from an overly floral couch

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't Ask, Inspired by Art, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Hashirama has decided to cook lunch for Tobirama and Madara. Which, of course, is a disaster in itself.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 13
Kudos: 153





	Tales from an overly floral couch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dahtwitchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/gifts).



> I loved Twitchi's art the moment i saw it and today was inspired to write a little something about it. 
> 
> [Here's the link !](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/188467897198/sure-hashirama-you-totally-have-a-slight-hiccup)
> 
> (Twitchi chose the title <3 )

Tobirama had startled, at first. Surely, the touch hadn't been a deliberate one. Touching wasn't something they did, unless they were sparring to release some steam and not actually go at each other's throats.  
  
But it lingered. Toes, first, bare toes against his, against the arch of his foot, soft in a way Tobirama hadn't imagined they could be. Surely, nothing could ever be soft when it came to Madara Uchiha, could it be ?  
  
Hashirama had interrupted them. Yelling from the kitchen in their back, stating he'd need a little more time, that they'd have to wait a little longer. Tobirama doubted his brother had any idea what he was doing in the kitchen, but he wasn't willing to help, not after Tobirama had tried to tell him so and Hashirama shut him down so quickly.  
  
This was supposed to be a comfortable lunch, between the three of them at Hashirama's place. A very first occurrence they'd happen to be together without it having anything to do with work, with the village, Hashirama's responsibilities as the Hokage. As friends, Hashirama had said and both he and Madara had been quick to shut him down, stating they weren't friends. One of the rare subjects they agreed on.  
  
Still, the touch lingered. Madara had frozen upon hearing Hashirama's voice in their back, probably ready to pull back the moment Hashirama would approach but Hashirama had gone back to the kitchen as soon as he had stopped yelling and toes moved on Tobirama's foot. Following the arch of his foot again, the sensitive skin there, triggering shivers Tobirama wasn't sure weren't of pleasure.  
  
Tobirama had then dared a glance toward Madara. He had looked at the way his head was turned the opposite direction from him, his arms crossed, the high collar of his shirt hiding most of his face, with the help of his hair. But touching his foot with his still, as confusing as it was. Spreading his leg quite much in order to be able to do so and Tobirama felt his cheeks heat up.  
  
Madara was going out of his way, to touch him like that. Tobirama couldn't quite believe it. But he was curious still and he shifted.  
  
Madara's foot immediately retreated, accompanied with a short sigh. He froze when Tobirama actually moved his own foot to him. For it to be easier. To have Madara understand that he was .. accepting such touch.  
  
Why ? Tobirama wasn't sure he wanted to know. The two of them weren't friend, they barely managed to work together on good days. But the touch was .. enjoyable.  
  
"Guys !" Hashirama yelled again from the kitchen and both Tobirama and Madara shifted away from each other, leaning against their side of the horrible floral couch that was Hashirama's. "Oh come on, don't be leaning away from each other like that. We're all friends, remember ?"  
  
They both groaned in answer.  
  
"Anyways, I might .. have a teeny tiny ... problem," he muttered the last word as if fearing they'd snap at him. They probably would, weren't they too focused on each other already. "I'm doing my best though !"  
  
From the slight scent of burning Tobirama could catch in the air, it wasn't that much of a tiny problem. Not that he cared.  
  
Hashirama soon was gone again and Tobirama waited. He waited for Madara's foot to touch his again. Tense. Clenching his fingers around his clothes but it didn't happen. Madara didn't move and Tobirama glanced at him, annoyed. Only to realize Madara was waiting as well.  
  
And so, he moved himself. His toes bumping against Madara's, quickly earning a slight breath out from the other man, Madara's knee leaning against his.  
  
It was hard to understand why this was happening, when there had been no precursor sign, nothing that would have helped him prepare for this. For Madara to touch him so softly, to seek his contact. To not jump at his throat the first chance he'd have.  
  
It lasted. The two of them now leaning into the touch, even if only around their legs. Tobirama had dared shifting his foot, so he could caress Madara's ankle, forcing his long, casual pants to ride up with it, only to realize after a second that Madara was actually helping, pulling on his trousers’ leg to expose some of his skin.  
  
That was until Tobirama felt it. The shifting of the air around them, the difference that rippled to him and he half rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hashirama is gone."  
  
The news didn't seem to surprise Madara. Tobirama forced himself to remember that Madara too had some sensing skills, even if they were nowhere near as good as his. Or, maybe, he didn't care.  
  
Tobirama looked at the other man, though. He looked at him, taking in his whole form, from head to toes where their feet met, then up again, he noticed the pink hue on Madara's cheeks, tried not to smile at it, not wanting Madara to think he was mocking him. For his own cheeks were hot enough to probably not sport their usual color either.  
  
Madara returned him the gesture. He turned his head to him, dark eyes scanning his face, their feet still touching.  
  
"We should ditch your brother."  
  
Tobirama rose an eyebrow. Madara glanced toward the kitchen door, over the couch's backrest.  
  
"He surely burned our meal and is gone getting fresh ingredients to start all over again. It will take ages. The inn down the street makes great yakitori. My treat."  
  
Tobirama couldn't help following the man's eyes, toward the kitchen. He did smell it earlier and it wouldn't surprise him that Hashirama had indeed burnt the food. It wouldn't be a first, the man was a disaster in the kitchen, but kept insisting he could cook and Tobirama had given up on trying to stop him. It took him too much energy.  
  
Madara's invitation, though, was tempting. As strange as it was. As intriguing too. That was until he felt Madara's toes run up his ankle, the way he had done so earlier, higher and higher, pushing his pants away, his lids heavier on his eyes and Tobirama swallowed hard.  
  
"I .." he stumbled on the words, he looked away. "Yes."  
  
Madara walked by his side the whole way, Tobirama kept glancing at him, confused.  
  
Confusion disappeared when Madara touched the small of his back to lead his way. Toward that discreet table at the back of the room, hidden from curious glances.  
  
"Oh !" realization dawned on Tobirama slowly, still he relaxed, not pulling away. " _Oh._ "  
  
A improvised date it was. And Tobirama just went with the flow.


End file.
